Persuasion
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Videl knows Gohan's secret, but he is prepaired to do just about anything to protect his family. Luckily, she is more than willing to make a deal...


AN: This is an older story I did a few years ago, it's an alternate Idea of how Gohan got Videl to stay quite about his secret. I haven't really rewriten this one much, but if there are any errors I missed please leet me know. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and am not making any profit from this work of fiction.

Persuasion 

_'I see you are going to be as punctual as ever Gohan.'_ Videl thought in a more than slightly sarcastic manor while impatiently checking her wrist watch.

Ever since she had finally managed to figure out just who that blasted Sayaman was, Videl had suddenly found herself to be a triumphant fountain of untapped energy and didn't hesitate in concocting a plan that would put her newly acquired knowledge to her favour. But that had been Saturday; now it was early Monday morning and she had practically spent the past 24-hours pacing her father's mansion, desperately searching for something to occupy her time with beside the wilful destruction of those brand new sand bags she'd just had set up in the mansion's private Gym.

The experience had made her irritable and the fact that her quarry appeared to be persisting with his bad timing was doing nothing to help her mood. The morning bell was due to sound at any minute, hundreds of students would be rushing through the school's halls...

"Shit." Videl suddenly cursed as if in response to her thoughts, the shrill sound of the morning bell suddenly echoed through the School's halls; causing a tide of life to suddenly spring up all around her as panicking students quickly hurried to their classes. With all the commotion, she realised that it would be all too easy for even one who stuck out as much as Gohan to slip by her unseen and although far from disastrous; it would mean she'd have to wait another day.

Intent on not letting that happen, she quickly took advantage of the surrounding cover and slipped into the crowd; being careful though not to let herself get swept away in the current of the overwhelming student body as it quickly took her up to her morning class.

But making sure no one had noticed her in the crowd, Videl quickly vanished into a nearby closet, one that she knew to be unused; just before she would have been over wise pushed into the classroom. With her alibis already in motion, it would not of done for her to be spotted lingering in the school's halls when she was supposed to be foiling a bank robbery on the over side of Satan City.

Fortunately, her new hideaway gave her a perfect view of the passing students; allowing her to sieve through the various faces in search for her quarry. But as more and more students slipped by with still no sign of him, Videl began to entertain a ludicrous notion; one that boggled the mind and through all the laws of nature into disarray. Had Gohan arrived early?

The though made the teen laugh, Gohan hadn't managed to arrive on time for any of their classes since the day he started; the odds of him having arrived early on the one day she was waiting for him were astronomical

Suddenly, a feline smile spread across Videl's rosy lips as she heard the hurried footfalls of a late student running down the hall while an all too familiar voice exclaimed "Late again, oh man I don't believe it..."

_'Oh Gohan,_' She thought while fondly twirling a lock of her raven hair around her finger, having decided not to wear it in her usual pigtail style for today. '_You are in a lot of trouble young man.'_

* * *

Almost knocking the door clean off its hinges as he hurriedly barged through the entrance to Orange Star High, Son Gohan didn't even look back before quickly running up the nearest set of steps.

It had been a very long weekend for the Saiyan teen. Ever since '_Chobby's_' parents had lain siege to Satan city, he'd had to suffer through his mother and brother's persistent quizzing; well Goten had ceaselessly pestered him, his mother had spent her time muttering about how she should never of let her sons play with monsters. He'd hoped to be able to escape the subject at school but to his dismay, the attack was still the hottest piece of city gossip since the Cell Games. In-fact, he'd been so caught up in trying to overhear what was being discussed that he wound up losing track of time and was now seriously late for school.

"Late again, oh man I don't believe it..." He gasped, taking the steps four at a time until he emerged out onto the first floor hallway; to his dismay, he saw it to be utterly deserted. A sight that was far from encouraging. It was estimated that after the first bell sounded, a late student would have roughly 5 minutes to get to class before the teacher would notice their absence; in those precious minutes the school's halls became like A Roman Bazaar as the student body turned into a mob of panicking youths. However, for them to be this quiet; he would have to be well outside of that gracing interval.

_'First Goten manages to destroy my homework, then mum forgets to wash my dirty boxers, now I'm late for my morning lecture...' _he mused, mentally crossing off all that had gone wrong so far that morning while slowing to a gentile walk as he approached his morning class. '_Man, what else can go wrong today?_'

"Hello Gohan." A familiar voice greeted, its silky tones sending a shiver of fear down his spine as he came to a sudden stop. The time had come, the moment he had feared was upon him. Immediately, he wanted to run but with nowhere to go or even hide; the Saiyan had little choice but to turn around and face his inevitable doom like a man.

Yet just as he was turning, his breath suddenly caught in his throat as he took in the vision of unexpected loveliness standing opposite him. Never had he seen a more exquisite vision of godly beauty than Videl. Gone were the tightly wound Pigtails, baggy white T-shirt and rebellious Black biker shorts. Now the luxurious black locks of her hair were set free and allowed to cascade down her shoulders like liquid satin, framing her beautiful face and accentuating her flawless, creamy skin. Deep cerulean eyes gazed at him, a rare emotion he couldn't place shinning within their depths as ever so slowly she licked the edge of her rosy lips. Around her slender, swan like neck hung a fabulous blood red diamond that had been set into a linking of white gold; its beauty though was dwarfed by the sheer perfection of her ivory white bosom. Her voluptuous curves were more than emphasised by the black, corset style top that adhered to her well-formed contours like a second skin. Even the flowing grey drapes of her knee length skirt seemed to amplify her beauty, its dark fabric highlighting her smooth, milky skin as she slowly began to walk towards him.

"Oh...Um...Hi Videl." He greeted, almost a loss for words as he took in her startling but no-less exquisite attire. "How was your weekend?"

Her smile widened at the question, a sight which practically stole the breath from his lungs and in the breadth of a few steps; she strode across the void that divided them to stand practically toe to toe with him.

"Oh...I think you know how my weekend was Gohan." She whispered, her voice holding a sultry tone that made Gohan shiver with desire as an intense heat was suddenly stoked to life within his loins.

"Eeerr...What ever do you mean?" He whispered nervously before hurriedly displaying his father's signature grin. Having livid all his life deep within the distant mountains, he'd never really had much practise when it came to dealing with girls but something told him there was more to this than he cared to know. Although he wouldn't say she was openly hostile, Videl had certainly been suspicious of him; treating everything he did like it were that vital piece of evidence she'd need to put him away. But now here she was, acting more friendly than he'd ever imagined her being. It just didn't add up, unless...

Has Videl got a fever? He suddenly wondered, but before he had the chance to check her temperature, his mouth quickly ran drier than a desert as he felt her lithesome arms slowly wrap around his waist; drawing him ever closer until he was sure he could feel the heat of her impressive cleavage pressing against his chest.

"I mean this..." She whispered, her hot breath spilling over the flesh of his burning checks while her tongue was all but licking the lob of his ear as she slowly began to trail her fingers up the broad scape of his muscular torso. Her touch was lighter than a feather, the gentile grace of her delicate fingertips teased his senses into frenzy and before Gohan could realise what Videl was doing; she had skilfully entangled herself around him. Cornered like a lab rat, he had nowhere to go and could only fidget in protest as she leaned ever closer. "I knew it!"

Suddenly, his check exploded in a blaze of searing pain as Videl ripped the Band-Aid that covered it off in one smooth motion; exposing the still fresh gash that had been given to him by one of the giant dinosaurs' talons.

Horror stricken, he tried to cover the reddening wound with his palm but it was too late; the smug look on Videl's face told him she had seen all she needed to see as she teasingly jiggled the limp plaster in front of face while disentangling herself from him.

"I saw Sayaman get scratched in the same spot, and that's exactly who you are..." She announced triumphantly, her voice suddenly thick with victory and accusation as she pointed a finger at him. "Mr Sayaman!"

The blood drained from Gohan's face in an instant, leaving him paler than a sheep as his dry mouth hung open. It was all over, his secret was out and now it was surly just a matter of time until bloody reporter were knocking at his front door. Yet despite all this, the only thing Gohan could wonder was how he could have been so stupid. Videl wasn't an idiot, he knew she had seen him get injured and a confrontation would have been inevitable once she saw the plaster on his face; why had he not just gone to Dende for a quick fix?

"Videl...I don't know what..." He began, desperately trying to think of something convincing to tell the determined girl. Videl was having none of it however, after all she'd gone through; to let Gohan talk his way out of a hanging was the last thing on her agenda.

"Save it Gohan!" She gruffly demanded, discarding the now useless Band-Aid before pointing a finger at the petrified teen. "You are Sayaman and I think the world has a right to know the truth. Maybe I should schedule a Press Conference?"

"No! Please Videl!" Gohan begged, his heart beat racing as he desperately tried to think of a way out; but panicking as he was, ideas came few and far between. "You know the only reason I keep my identity secret is to protect my family's privacy. It's for them. Please Videl, I'll do anything. Just don't tell." Begging, it was far from a favourable solution and if Vegeta were to see him doing such a disgraceful thing as begging a Human girl; he would surely be ready to give him a thorough beating but Gohan didn't care. He had to try and if Videl was anything like her father, then the idea of having such power over him would surely be a tempting offer.

"Is that true?" She asked, obviously intrigued by his offer but before he had time to hope; Videl suddenly wore another piercing stare. "Hey! You're the Golden Fighter as well aren't you."

"No! Just Sayaman…" He quickly gasped while throwing his arms up in a defensive gesture, all the while prying that she might actually believe him. However, Videl's suspicion was too great and it wasn't until he added "That guy has blond hair." That she seemed partially satisfied.

"You're right about that," She finally agreed, a faint smile playing across her rosy lips as she added, almost spitefully; "He's more handsome than you are too. Yeah, I guess I believe you...Yeah I do."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Gohan was tempted to wipe the sweat from his brow but thought better of it once he saw the look that still graced her smirking face. Better to not risk enticing her while she was in such a foul mode.

"Videl is there any way you can keep my secret just between us?" Gohan asked pathetically, a pleading tone evident in his voice as he surveyed the female; desperately seeking a sign of compassion on her features.

The result wasn't good however, for Videl kept all her intent hidden behind a mask of calculation even as she dared a moment to look at the ground. Whatever she had in mind though, it was obvious she had set her sights on it by the time she looked back up.

"Maybe..." She began, obviously toying with an idea. "Lucky for you I am very good at keeping secrets, but you'll have to do something for me in return. Well two things actually."

Unable to believe his luck, Gohan could only nod his head mindlessly; obviously keen as mustard to pursue that train of thought. After all, what could Videl really want from him?

"OK! Here's the deal. If you enter the World's Martial Arts Tournament and teach me to fly; I'll keep your secret. How's that?"

_'How's that?'_ The very idea of it made Gohan sweat. Teaching her to fly would be no problem; he could probably get her soaring across the skies in about a week; but the idea of competing in that bloody tournament. Like the rest of the world, it had become little more than a podium from which that afro sporting monkey of a martial artist, whom Videl called farther, could spew his ill-gotten legacy.

"Me?" He finally stammered, all the while trying to fathom just why she would want such a thing. "Compete in the tournament?" Fortunately, Videl had no intention of keeping him in suspense.

"That's right." She said, ensuring that no doubt was left in his head by adding matter-of-factly; "I'll be competing myself this year but winning the World Championship won't mean anything to me unless I know all of the best fighters in the country are participating."

Although he much didn't much like the idea of having to participate, Gohan could see her logic and decided that competing would certainly be more preferable that his secret coming out.

"All right then..." the Saiyan youth finally conceded mournfully, resigning to his ego scratched but secret secure. "I'll compete in the Tournament." However, before Videl could say another world, Gohan decided it was time to call it a day and bug out. He was already late for class and his mother would be ready to skin his corpse and hang it upside down from a tree once she heard he was intending to compete in the tournament; why throw another piece of disastrous content into the mix? Kami even a cat would be running out of lives by now.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was set to lose another one of his nine lives as before he could even utter a hurried goodbye and vanish into class; Videl started to speak again.

"Hold it Gohan!" She demanded, making the hybrid stop dead in his tracks before privately cursing Dende as he slowly turned back to face her. Yet despite her aggressive tone, he couldn't help noticing the look that flooded her gaze; reminding him of the look she had given him just before she had torn the plaster from his face. "There's one more thing..."

They were the four words Gohan had been dreading, what more could see want of him? It couldn't be money, her family were rich enough to wage a financial war against Capsule Corp. but the only other thing he could think of was a date; yet she had never shown any sort of romantic interest in him. A thought that actually made Gohan feel a little sad.

"You see the tournament isn't for another two months and because of school you won't possibly have time to teach me to fly until the end of term. That means it'll be at least a month until you can start paying me back." She exclaimed before a sly smile suddenly spread across her glossy full lips. "I'm going to need a good faith payment."

_'A good faith Payment?'_ Gohan couldn't believe it, Videl had all the trump cards and yet she still wanted more. She was certainly her father's daughter all right. However, before he even had time to ask what it was she wanted, she suddenly took off; briskly running the opposite way down the hall. Perplexed, he was tempted to follow her example and make a break for it while he still had the chance but the thought of what Videl might do if she actually wanted him to follow her kept him rooted to the spot. After all, it was said that Hell had no furry like a woman scorned.

With that thought in mind, Gohan quickly gaze chase; hurrying after the teen with all the speed he could muster while in the hall and wearing the tightly fitting orange trousers. Fortunately, while Videl may have had a head start over him; the delicious aroma of wild flowers led him to her like a moth to the flame.

As it turned out, finding her would prove to be a moot-point; as no sooner had he turned down a sharp corridor to the left, than Videl suddenly appeared behind him. Before he could say anything, she lunged forward and through herself against him; planting her sprayed palms against his broad chest as she pushed him into a deserted classroom. Almost tripping over his own feet as he toppled back, Gohan had to fight to keep his balance and in the end, all he could do was grab hold of a nearby table; lifting it half off the ground before he could finally stop himself.

Absolutely astonished that Videl could actually do something as impressive as knock him back, he never noticed her closing the classroom door until he heard the ominous click of its lock sealing.

"Videl?" he asked, a touch of fear evident in his voice as he saw her standing there between him and the door; her sapphire depths alive with a predatory look that somewhat reminded him of his mother.

"As I was saying," she began, resting her hands on her skirt covered hips before slowly beginning to circle the sheepish looking Saiyan; taking in as she did the disgustingly lose white top and baggy pants with a hint of disapproval. "With it being at least a month until you can teach me to fly, I'm going to need some persuasion..."

"Persuasion?" Gohan quickly asked while slowly baking away as the teen circled him. "What sort of persuasion?" Unfortunately, the question made Videl's smile widen and it was quickly becoming painfully obvious that he was falling right into her plans.

"I want you to strip." She finally growled, the predatory fire seeming to make her cerulean orbs glow in the dim light.

Taken aback, it took Gohan a moment to comprehend what she said and even then it was hard to process. She wants me to strip? He finally pondered; almost sure it was some kind of twisted joke.

"Come on Videl, don't kid around." He begged, desperate for her to claim that it is all just some ill-conceived joke. "What is it you really want?"

"Oh Gohan...Gohan...Gohan..." She whispered, all the while shaking her head as if to taunt his naiveté. "I have spent half my life in my father's shadow and the other half under his watchful eye. Any possible love interest I may have had since going through puberty has always been quickly scared away by one of his lackeys."

Watching her as she spoke, Gohan suddenly began to feel an enormous amount of sympathy for Videl. He knew exactly how she felt, what she'd been through. He too had spent the majority of his life trapped in a parent's shadow, having friends who were actually his parents' friends; never being truly able to break free of their seemingly endless reach. But where he had come to finally surpass the shadows and stand in his own light as the most powerful being in the universe, she was still trapped and to make matters worse, she would probably never be allowed to escape or surpass her father while either he or his memory was alive.

"Well unfortunately for you..." She continued pointedly, an evil tone evident in her voice as she turned her gaze back to him. "Unless you want to risk me growing impatient and telling the whole city your secret, you have no choice but to do what I want and want you to strip."

His defeat was obvious and even Gohan could tell that bandying any-more words would purely be an exercise in futility, and so it was with a heavy sigh that he finally gave her the nod of agreement.

Pleased by his obedience, Videl quickly walked past her shell shocked classmate to the chair and desk she'd already had set up at the opposite side of the class room. Despite the blinds being drawn, there was enough light filtering into the room for her to have a decent view of the shower. Of course, turning the lights on would be more preferable but she couldn't risk him seeing the discreetly placed Digital Video Camera she'd taped to the bottom of the desk...

Oh Man...I can't believe Videl's going to tape me doing this. Gohan privately groaned, having already caught sight of the camera beneath the table; easily spotting the ominous red light that shone from it in the dim darkness. The sight of it made him want to walk right out, unable to bear the shame of what she might do with the footage but he knew that Videl would almost certainly tell the papers everything. Checkmate so to speak. Either way he was royally screwed, the only thing left was to choose how he'd go out. It was an easy choice to make.

Shrugging his shoulders to let the weight of his book bag slide from them, Gohan quickly set about bending down and undoing the laces of his shoes, his large fingers fumbling clumsily as he hurriedly tried to undo the tightly bound bows. Although intent on getting this over-with as soon as possible, it took him several minutes to finally get both shoes undone and off; discarding them with the baggy white socks he had gotten into the habit of wearing with a mere flick of his wrist before turning to face Videl. The scowl on her face made it obvious that she was clearly not entertained by his staling.

Deciding that it would be best for him not to test her further, Gohan took in one last long breath before slowly starting to divest himself of all clothing. A deep blush staining his checks as one by one, he undid the small buttons of his shirt, revealing the gorgeous majesty of his chiselled torso to the chilled morning air and her greedy eyes. Trying not to look at her as he through the useless article to the corner of the room, to join his shoes, socks and book bag across the room; a nervous gulp was all that passed from him before he pushed the baggy trousers down his legs.

Unable to believe her eyes, Videl could not look away as she took in the full, naked glory of Son Gohan. The rugged beauty of his magnificent chest made her mouth water as she tried not to lose herself in the delicious layers of muscle. Faint scars were dotted across his skin like the tinny blemishes on a work of art, in any sense they were the only real sign that he wasn't a physical symbol of perfection but somehow, the faded marks only made her core burn with a furious intensity. Or perhaps it was just the sight of his naked arousal.

Up until now, her entire game had been a bluff. Of course she could tell the world the truth about Sayaman, but whether she would do so when the time came was another matter entirely. She knew the strains of constantly being in the public eye so she couldn't fault Gohan for wanting to spare his family that torment. That had been the point of the camera, once he'd stripped she'd suddenly reveal the camera and threaten to show the footage to the whole school if he backed out of their deal; another bluff though she would of made a point of showing a few of the more gossipy school girls just to make him nervous.

However, it seemed her bluff had been called even before she had played it; the footage was now worth its weight in gold and by no stretch of the imagination could she imagine herself sharing it with a couple of giggling strumpets. But suddenly she wanted much more than just a video, for the first time in her life she longed to feel the touch of another creasing her body, to lose herself in the blissful sensation of being joined with another.

For the first time in his life, Gohan wanted to run. Ever since that incident a couple of weeks ago with Angela, he'd been making a point of not wearing underwear; figuring that if anyone spied him changing they wouldn't be able to blackmail him with it. But now he felt really stupid, for his precaution had meant he was forced to reveal himself to her like some common exhibitionist. And coupled with the fact his lack of training meant he wasn't looking his best, well Gohan had never felt so foolish. He was sure Videl had to biting back laughter, how could see not after seeing him in such a sorry state?

In fact, so blinded by embarrassment was he that he never noticed Videl approaching, her footfalls completely silent as she forgot all about the hidden camera and it wasn't until she wrapped her cool fingers around his flaccid appendage that he was any the wiser.

"Videl!" He tried to cry out but before he could so much as look at her, her other hand had wrapped around his muscular neck and dragged him forward to capture his thin lips in a searing kiss while her athletic legs coiled around his waist. Her small tongue louring his into a passionate dance while her palm slowly began sliding up and down his soft shaft, vigorously stroking it to life and causing the startled youth to moan out in pleasure.

Utterly stunned by her sudden advance, Gohan never had a chance to resist her before it was too late for him to escape. Her tightly wound limbs kept him pressed against her and while her one hand was stirring his arousal to life, the other ensured he could not escape by tangling in his hair and pulling his head down so she could kiss him deeper. He couldn't escape and neither did he really want to, as he began wildly thrusting his hips against her palm in desperation. The pressure within his groin growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment; until...

Although delighted by his response to her touch, Videl couldn't help but moan into his mouth as his rough hands slid up beneath her skirt to settle on the smooth curves of her buttocks; like an animal, he roughly kneaded the succulent orbs of flesh while crushing her against him. The new position also gave the Saiyan better leverage with which to kiss her, allowing him to quickly turn the tables on her and plunge his tongue into her mouth while pressing his steely pelvis against her covered core.

Trapped in a haze of shock, she did nothing to stop him; her mind just unable to comprehend how the usually shy and nervous Son Gohan could be so rough. It was like a caged lion had been locked within him but now was suddenly allowed to roam free and had set its gaze on her. However, when she felt his lips begin to pull away from hers; the memory of her plans suddenly came back and she was somehow able to fight off his advances.

As much as she wanted to just let Gohan have his way and take her, she needed to prove that she was not just some weak willed girl who he could sully and then discard. She would show him just how strong she really was.

Without warning, Videl suddenly left Gohan's mouth to nip a fiery trail down the taught muscles of his neck; making Gohan gasp as the intoxicating sensations caused by the temptress shot through his body. Releasing the grip she had on his neck and arousal, the teen slowly slid her hips down his body until she was able to stand on her own two feet; allowing the fiery tip of her tongue to trail across the exquisite plains of muscle while her greedy hands sort out all they could reach.

Utterly mesmerised by the sensations she had sent coursing along his nerves, Gohan had to fight the urge to begin ravishing the girl once more as small gasps flowed from his parted lips. Her mouth and lips were doing such incredible things to an area of his body the Saiyan had never thought capable of being manipulated in such a way. Her tinniest touch seemed to be magnified a thousand times over and she didn't stop her ministrations at his torso...

Thirsting for his masculine taste, Videl hungrily kissed her way down his hard chest as her fingers slowly traced his well-defined contours. Like a hungry feline, she nipped and licked the hard buds of hi nipples; exquisitely teasing the aroused pebbles before slipping to her knees as she kissed each ridged muscle of his toned stomach. Yet all the while, the only thought in her mind was how truly glorious he was, truly he was the perfect symbol of male perfection.

Shivering as he felt her hands dance across a sensitive spot on his side, it took everything the half Saiyan had to fight the impulse to just grab her and force her to turn her attentions to where all his blood had gathered. In fact, he suspected he just might of if not for the noose she held around his neck; but as his arousal grew all the more prompt, the risk of his secret being revealed seemed almost worth it so long as he gained some much needed relief.

No sooner had he thought so however than a shuddering breath was suddenly pulled from his dry lips as he felt her silky hands slide uninhibitedly down to his arse and a dry moan escaped him as she began kneading the hard array of muscles like baking dough. But despite the pleasure it brought him, his Saiyan side cursed his foolishness; he shouldn't let her know what affect her touch had on him, that even her slightest caresses was enough to almost send him reeling into such exquisite oblivion.

Pleased by the sound of his pleasure, Videl at last decided to grant her classmate some mercy and in one final swoop; she abandoned the remaindered of her journey to descend upon his arousal. But as she lowered herself to the steely phallus's level, all thoughts of what he were about to do fled her for the second time. Although she had marvelled at the Saiyan's endowment just moments before, to see it up close brought entirely new perspectives that thrilled her in ways she never believed possible.

Confused by the ceasing of her motions, Gohan glanced down to find that Videl was surveying the body of his member with a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. It certainly wasn't disappointment, but neither was it excitement; the closest he could come to it was perhaps a mix of deep concentration and interest, the sort one might wear when presented with the new piece of a mystery.

The look worried him immensely; Videl had a unique tendency to question anything she perceived as being out of the ordinary; something more than one text book had classed the length of his arousal as being. Yet despite being a good 26cms, having been raised in a group plagued by alien races; he had never considered himself anything more than average until this very moment. But instead of questioning him about his almost impossibly large anatomy; the look suddenly broke and instead a wide smile decorated her lips as she once more wrapped her hand around his hardened shaft.

Free now to fully experience the complete majesty of Gohan's body, the girl dropped her eyes to his arousal and keenly watched as her hand began to pump up and down the rigid flesh. It was like nothing she had ever felt, harder than any metal but still as soft as silk; his arousal defied all the known laws of nature and yet she felt no need to question its perfection. Indeed, nothing she had ever done had ever felt this right.

"Kami...Videl..." Gohan gasped, shivers of pleasure ghosting over his nerves as her delicate fingers continued to massage his aching desire. Any form of coherent thought had quickly fled him, leaving the once intelligent youth as little more than a groaning mass; until he suddenly became aware of the intense fountain of heat which had enveloped the tip of his shaft.

Dulled by pleasure, it took his senses several moments to fully comprehend the information but once he had; his eyes grew wider than saucers and he looked down to find that the head of his phallus was slowly disappearing into Videl's mouth. He tried to protest but all that escaped him was a pleasure filled moan.

Videl wasn't sure of just what had inspired her to take such a giant step as to actually try and swallow Gohan's incredible length; all she knew was one moment she had been stroking the phallus's rigid body and then she had suddenly found herself leaning forward with her gaping mouth partially enclosed around its tip. Such was a position she had never imagined herself in, yet even as she knelled before him like some common, sex crazed slut; the teen felt no shame. In-fact, her position seemed only to empower her; to know that was it within her power to bring him such pleasure was truly an invigorating thought.

Gasping with pleasure but unable to utter a sound, Gohan was completely lost in the strange but very pleasurable sensations that were now fogging his mind. Never before had he felt such incredible things. Never had he been so washed away by such a simple gesture. The liquid heat of her mouth was beyond anything he could have prepared for and just the sight of her perfect orifice slowly moving down the length of his arousal was enough to almost make him climax. It was just so erotic, to see those perfect crimson lips wrapped around his hard flesh.

Growing desperate, the Saiyan quickly looked away from the delicious show and try to think of something else, anything else; just so long as he could keep these marvellous sensations flowing...

"oh Kami Videl!… more…more" Gohan's low voice groaned between moans; making Videl giggle around his length and causing a long moan to escape the hybrid's throat as the vibrations from her laughter travelled down along his flesh. The palpitations rocked the Saiyan's body and made him cry out as his head rolled back. He couldn't believe it, she hadn't even taken half his length into her mouth yet and already he was basking on the edge of climax. His Muscular legs were shaking violently as his knees began to buckle, the tension at the base of his spine was growing and it was growing all the more obvious he wouldn't last much longer.

Fortunately, his Alien blood wasn't ready to give up the fight just yet and as Videl continued to slowly work her way down his shaft, he was somehow able to  
gather fresh strength and push his release aside. Virgin or not, he was still half Saiyan and so was not about to throw in the towel just because a human girl knew how to make him moan.

Noting his restraint however, Videl quickly set about redoubling her effort and having already taken his impossible length as deeply into her orifice as she dared; she slowly began to pull away, letting centimetre by centimetre slowly passed from her lips. Her retraction only ceased when she had removed all but his swollen head, at which point she curtly began descending once more; creating a painfully slow rhythm that would undoubtedly drive Gohan out of his mind.

Within moments, Gohan's hands were buried in her hair as her name came flowing from his lips and he desperately tried to receive more of the magical sensations by trying to 'gently' guide her to his release. Evidently, he had forgotten about her trump card but while he may have had the strength to brake her neck with the slightest of gestures; his grip was relatively gentile and she had no trouble in batting his hands away.

While she felt the urge to punish him for his sudden loss of control, Videl decided to let it slide and instead began to speed up her motions; hungrily swirling her small tongue around the throbbing flesh of his shaft, she began to bobbing her head up and down his length. Already she could feel him pulsating as the sweetly bitter taste of his seed spilt onto her taste buds.

The Saiyan's breath became ragged in seconds and despite all his best efforts, he couldn't help but watch as she took him into her mouth; the sight of the normally stern and callous Videl hungrily feasting on his flesh was certainly more erotic than anything anyone could have ever imagined. Unfortunately, he watched a moment to long and before he could stop himself; the pleasure of his climax exploded through him like an unchained energy blast.

His control and mind lost, Gohan had just enough time to groan the almost coherent phrase "VIDEL! I'm…stop…come…now." before a long moan was ripped from his throat as a molten wash of his seed exploded from the tip of his shaft. However, confused by his outburst; Videl had removed her lips from his burning flesh and to late she realised her folly. Coincidently, it happened to be the exact moment wave after wave of his creamy cum exploded onto her face and partially exposed bosom.

It took several moments for the flood to finally die down but blinking past the initial shock, Videl somehow found herself to be in an excellent mood; brushing off even the fact she had been doused in two coats of seamen with little more than a turn of the chin. Now she finally understood why so many guys and girls bragged about their conquests so openly, the sense of pride her little oral experience had boosted within her was certainly like nothing she of ever achieved fighting crooks. It was just a pity she would never get to tell of it...

"Videl..." Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice but before she could look to the door; a strong pair of roughened hands came to rest on her shoulders and before she could say a word, they had pulled her up to her feet. Their Videl found herself looking into the eyes of...

Well she couldn't say. The outer flesh of his body was Gohan's but they were not the eye of her friend and classmate. Gone was the warmth and sensitivity, the bubbling innocence which she found so cute; not even his child like good spirit remained with the cold orbs. In fact, the two black pits before her bore more resemblance to the eyes of an animal; the untamed fire glimmering with their depths hiding any emotion as they stared deeply into her own watering orbs.

Untamed and blazing, she found herself trapped by his gaze and barley noticed the tissue that was softly being pressed to her checks and chin in an attempt to remove the thick substance that stained her skin. His motions were deceivingly gentle as he cleaned up the mess and for a moment it seemed the old Gohan had returned, but any such notion quickly vanished when he discarded the damp fabric.

His lips were on hers in an instant, silencing any faint protest she may have had as his large hands slid down her arms to wrap around her waist before crushing her small form against his. Like the fire raging in his eyes, the kiss was as wild and wanton as any kiss with a Saiyan could be and she immediately found herself lost within the fresh tide of emotions that coursed through her.

Suddenly, a heavy moan passed through her lips as she felt his calloused hands return to her arse; yet they never stopped to sample the goods before she was once more lifted from the floor and her athletic legs forced back around his midriff. To her amazement though, it seemed his first release had been little more than a down payment; as already she could feel a fresh erection pressing against the thin fabric of her underwear, just as hard and foreboding as its predecessor.

"Gohan?" Videl nervously voiced once their lips finally parted, a fear full look shining within her cerulean depths as she felt the weight of his burning flesh pressing against her covered core. Fear flooded her veins and her heart felt as if it were beating a thousand strokes a minute; was this it? Was this the minute she was to give her body to a man?

Yet despite the overwhelming amount of risks and possible consequences of doing so, Videl couldn't deny that giving herself to the youth was what she wanted. Although a disused classroom was never once in her list of places in which to lose her virginity, Gohan was certainly the one she wanted; never before had she met someone like him.

"I want you Gohan." She whispered hotly, a light blush staining her checks as she nervously spoke the words she had wanted to say all morning. However, the effect they had on Gohan was miraculous and before he had even finished giving her the nod of understanding; familiar emotions had returned to his gaze...

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing, Videl actually wanted him, wanted him to penetrate her, wanted to have sex with him. Of course he wanted her too but then so did every boy in the school, possibly the entire city; she was like Helen of Troy, loved and desired by all and he had never believed for a moment that she may want him over so many others. But here they were, moments away from having sex and although he had no idea if she had ever been fucked before; he couldn't imagine anyone he'd rather have his first time with.

Not breaking eye contact for even an instant, the Hybrid slowly reached beneath the lengths of her silken skirt; his nervous fingers slid up the damp fabric of her panties, seductively teasing folds of her labia and making Videl moan softly. Her ruby lips parting slightly as she expelled light moans, treating him to a view of her swaying tongue as she rolled her eyes and head back in a delicious show of pleasure; making his burning need for her grow all the stronger as the tips of his fingers curled beneath the elastic of her underwear.

Pushing the garment aside as her arms wrapped around his neck, he gave her a moment to take in a breath before pressing his arousal forward; not stopping until his engorged head had pierced her body. At his invasion however, Videl's body went as tense as steel and a pained whimper passed her lips as her nails dug deep into the skin of his back.

"Sssshhhhh..." He softly whispered, taking care not to move as her body adjusted to his intrusion; the sensation of just having that part of him inside her was incredible but he had to fight the urge to ram his whole endowment within her depths, as doing so would quite probably damage the girl beyond repair. "The pain will pass soon Videl, I promise."

Biting back tears, Videl gave a weak nod before suddenly burying her head in the arch of his neck; unwilling to let Gohan to see her looking so fragile. He was so large and her virgin body could barely contain this small part of his immense girth. Of course she had always known there would be pain the first time, that sombrely joyous piece of proof which proved she was joining herself with a man both in body and soul. Gohan's size just magnified it tenfold and the only way she could keep from screaming was to image the sheer joy it would soon bring her...

However, Gohan was unwilling to let her suffer in silence and with a lover's care; her took his right hand away from her full butt checks to gently tilt her chin back. She tried to fight his touch but Gohan proved too strong and she was forced to look up into his eyes, where she saw all the love and tenderness had to offer her. And with that, all her insecurities and fears suddenly ran away; for the first time in her life, Videl wasn't afraid of what the world thought, she know that she could handle anything so long as Gohan was with her.

Emboldened, she threw all fears to the wind and used her grip on his shoulders to push her body further down his arousal while capturing his thin lips in a deep kiss. The pain was unimaginable, but the kiss they shared seemed to wipe it from her mind; only allowing her to concentrate on the fact that they were joined now in the most intimate of ways.

Gohan could smell blood on the air but no matter how hard he tried to restrain her, Videl just wouldn't stop pushing herself on to him until she was completely impaled on his shaft. Even then, she refused to let him help as she nestled herself into his embrace; doing nothing more than keeping their lips locked together in a savouring kiss as she slowly adjusted to his presence.

Trapped in a torturous purgatory as she was drawn between the most exquisite of pleasure and the pinnacle of extreme agony, Videl lost all conceptions of time as the seconds seemed to stretch out to hours before her very eyes. Gohan was the only constant, the only sort of comfort she had against the agonise of her existence...but suddenly all the pain seemed to seep away and she left with only a delicious pleasure that drowned all her concerns in a sea of pleasure.

"Gohan..." She gasped, the odd position making her a little disoriented as the presence of his rigid flesh suddenly sent her senses into overdrive; never in any of her wildest dreams had she have ever imagined the sensation she was experiencing to be so intense. So intense in-fact, that she found it near impossible to comprehend anything besides his presence inside her, the pleasure of it completely overwhelming her ability to think. Only the notion that she was about to be made love to by Son Gohan, the most wonderful and caring man she had ever known; kept her sane. "...Move."

Her words broke through the mental restraints Gohan had built up within himself like a great sea of water through a rickety damn and before he could control himself; the Saiyan pulled his hips back before savagely thrusting his godly cock into her core; sending its incredible mass deeper within her most sacred depths. The delicious sensation of her burning depths surrounding him made a long moan pass through his thin lips, but that couldn't even compare to the shriek of ecstasy that Videl was to emit as his flesh burrowed ever deeper within her.

"Oh! Kami! Yes! Yes! Uhhhhh GOHAN!" She cried, her deep sapphire eyes suddenly glazing over in pleasure as she was impaled on the Saiyan's cock; causing a triumphant smirk to spread across his lips. The way she moaned and begged for more let him know it was okay to ravage her body and he quickly set about building a steady but quick pace that left her screaming for more.

Lifting her like she was nothing more than a rag-doll, the hybrid hungrily guided Videl along his shaft and showed no mercy as he worked his way deeper and deeper inside her. Yet the incredible cavern of her core welcomed his every admittance, her illustrious heat bathing him in incredible pleasure and shots of ecstasy ran across his nerves every time her tight walls convulsed around him.

"Oh!" she cried, her athletic legs tightening evermore around his waist. "Oh…oh…oh….Harder Gohan! Oh Fuck me HARDER!" Suddenly, Videl's eyes widened to the size of saucers as a high-pitched moan escaped her lips and a minor orgasm rocked her body. Watching the display with a satisfied smile playing across his lips, Gohan quickly set about repeating the proses but with each passing thrust of his hips; the Hybrid's movements were becoming more and more wild, an all too familiar sign of his Saiyan sides growing influence. However, the fact was lost on them; Videl having no knowledge of her lover's true nature and he being just too consumed by the feel of her to dare stop his motions, even if that meant running the risk of losing control...

A risk which was growing by second, for as his head began to spin in a haze of climactic ecstasy; his hungry eyes set their sights on her luscious bosom. Although still barley contained within the grasp of her top, with every one of his thrusts, they bounced forward and almost came completely free of the black corset. The sight of her creamy flesh made his mouth water and before he could stop himself, one of his hands left the full checks of her arse and travelled up to her magnificent cleavage; where it lingered for a moment to gently trace the tops of her bosom. The contact made Videl shiver in pleasure but with his attention fixed on the delicious orbs, Gohan barely noticed and in one burst of primal passion, he grabbed the satin garment and pulled it down; allowing his wild eyes to feast on gorgeous cleavage. Full and firm, Videl's breasts were the defiantly the definition of sheer perfection; their creamy complexion all the sweater when placed against her blackened clothing and rosy red nipples...

Gasping in a titillating cocktail of both pleasure and surprise, Videl wanted to scold Gohan for his aggression but found that the words died in her throat as he bowed his head down to take one of her buds between his teeth while latching his fingers onto her other breast and roughly groping the delicate flesh.

"Ohhh fuck me Gohan! For the love of Kami fuck me! Oh yeesss! It feels so good!" She cried, the mix of pleasures almost sending her over the edge as she dug her finger into the mass of Gohan's thick hair; desperately trying to press him closer to her breast even as he ruthlessly immersed his flesh into her burning core. Her end was drawing near, the intense pleasure of their furious copulation threatening to burn her alive as she tinkered on the edge of an incredible peak; all but losing herself in the sensation.

However, Gohan was not done. Although his need for her burned all the stronger with every passing second, that ever growing Saiyan element would not let him give in to his pleasures. This was their first time and his primal side demanded that she be shown what he was capable of, to see that there was no other better than he for her...

"YES! YES! OHHH YEESSSS! OH KAMI I'M GOING TO CUM! OH YES! GOHAN I'M GOING TO CUM!" screamed Videl, breaking the hybrids train of thought and whipping the last trace of humanity from his system as her inner walls began wildly tightening around him in climactic convulsions. The pleasure of it was intense and proved to be almost too much for the Demi-Saiyan to handle without going super, luckily his resolve was stronger than his flesh and he managed to refrain from cumming even as a wash of her burning nectar coated his member.

Exhausted beyond the point of recollection, the sapphire eyed teen was slipped between the realms of conscious  
and unconscious with little regard for the realm around her; not noticing even as Gohan slowly withdrew his still hard arousal from her quivering depths and proceeded to carry her across the room. When at last she did awake however, it was to a very different scenario as to the one she remembered.

No longer encircled by the mighty weight of Gohan's strong embrace, Videl groggily awoke to find her lover, along with all that had remained of her cloths , had vanished and she was bent over the desk that she had earlier presided by; blissfully unaware of the forgotten Camera which was still recording their every move.

"Gohan?" She whispered, suddenly afraid that he may have abandoned her and in-fact; she may have just given her virtue to just another fucker who only wanted her for her body...

"I see you're finally awake."

The voice brought her out of her melancholy and doing her best to stifle the tears which had already begun to run; she looked back over her shoulder to find Gohan standing behind, a sly smirk playing across his lips. However, before she could utter a single word; he took a hold of her hips and began rhythmically moving his hips, sliding the swollen body of his member teasingly along the entrance to her core. The engorged head parting her slick folds before suggestively massaging the tight bundle of nerves, making her gasp shallow breaths as her lips hung open in pleasure. Evidently, their previous coupling hadn't been enough for him and so now he wished to finish the job; luckily Videl always liked a challenge and didn't hesitate before rocking her hips back in an attempt to press him on.

Getting the message immediately, the wild light began to shine within the dark depths of his eyes and with a very Saiyan like cry; he pulled back slightly before slamming his great length all the way inside her burning tunnel. The full extent of his arousal nestling within her warmth as Videl cried out at the top of her lungs.

There was still pain, that inescapable twinge and ache which told the word her body was still new to the joys if a sexual relationship; but Gohan whipped that discomfort from her in an instant and as they become one once again, the greatest joy filled her body.

Much to their delight, this new position allowed the hybrid to penetrate her body more deeply and he started with a slow pace that left her whining for more as he leisurely thrust his cock in and out of her tight core; fighting off his own desire as he became intent on making her beg for more. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait too long...

"For Kami's sake Gohan…" She finally cried, growing desperate for her lover to retain his wild and oh so deep rhythm. "Do it harder would you, I want you to fuck me like the horny slut I am!" Hearing the girl's deceleration, a very Saiyan smirk suddenly spread across his thin lips.

"You want hard Videl? Then you'll get it harder than you could ever imagine!" Growled Gohan, his voice now more animal than man as he began hammering her slick entrance as fast and deeply as he could, filling the room with the sounds of their slapping hips and her frenzied cries of ecstasy.

"Oh Kami yes! YES! Oh I love it. Fuck me...FUCK ME!" Moaning, the teen couldn't help but swivel her hips and push back against him, desperate to attain more of the sensations by meeting him on every thrust. "YES! YES! Oh… my body is yours. I'm all yours. Use me however you want, whenever you want... Just keep fucking me…please… OHHHH!"

She was his! The though made Gohan's heart race with excitement and a triumphant breath left his lips as he felt his Saiyan blood burn; now at last, the final curtain could be pulled and he would be granted his much needed release to mark her forever.

However, Videl noticed none of this for she was totally and unquestionably lost in the rapturous sea of pleasure that threatened to forever drown her wits. His presence inside her was all that she knew, the way that he filled and stretched her most intimate of spots blocking out even the loud protests of the desk beneath her. The loud squeaks and creeks of the dilapidated hinges sounded in perfect time with their motion, as if it were about to give way and break at any moment; yet the couple seemed not to care even it and the floor below gave way to their furious rutting.

"YES! YES! OHHHH! ALMOST...THERE! OH! FUCK ME! OHHH! YES! FUCK ME!" Videl moaned wantonly, her head rocking from side to side as wave after wave of euphoria crashed into her body but it wasn't until his engorged shaft bumped her pleasure spot one last that she finally came in a gush of hot slimy fluid. "OHHHH FUCK YESSSSSS! I'M CUMMMMING! OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!"

"Oh Kami...I'm Cumming too!" Gohan finally gasped, sealing his onyx eyes as he felt her inner walls convulsing and tightening around his thick member once more; their soft yet burningly hot texture forcing him over that peak to join her as she fell into the sea of Nevada.

Moaning in pleasure as their orgasmic highs washed through them, the lovers slowly leaned off the desk but could barely take two steps before their legs gave way and they ended up just snuggling up to one another on the cold floor; the sweaty locks of Videl's hair acting as a make shift blanket in the chilled morning air.

Basking in their afterglow and drifting in and out of consciousness, it wasn't until they heard the shrill call of the school bell ringing to signal the end of first period that they remembered they were still at school.

"Oh Man we missed first period!" Gohan gasped, panicking as he thought of what his mother would do the moment she got a call from the school saying he was playing truant; there wouldn't be a frying pan big enough for her to hit him with. "We are going to be in so much trouble..." However, despite the apparent seriousness of their situation, Videl could only laugh as she watched him jump to his feet and begin trying to fit his legs through the arms of his shirt.

"Gohan...I had the police chief call school this morning to say that you and I were caught up in the middle of a down town shoot out and are currently being checked out of the hospital to give witness statements." She said in a very matter-of-fact tone, a sly smile gracing her bruised lips as she added "They won't be expecting in class until after lunch."

"Oh..." He murmured, crimson staining his checks as he quickly dropped the shirt before a very confused look suddenly appeared on his face. "Wait, they won't be expecting us until after lunch? But that's four hours. What are we going to do until then?"

However, she didn't answer him, or at least not verbally. Instead, her smile widened as he proceed to get to her knees and very seductively crawl towards him on all fours; almost like a stalking tigress with her predatory gaze set on his arousal.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Gohan felt a smirk begin to creep across his lips as he took in her inviting proposition and making a mental note to snatch the camera from its hideaway later; he quickly gave her a firm nod.

"...OK".

The End

AN: Well there it is, that is really how Gohan persuaded Videl to keep quiet about his secret... Please Review!


End file.
